Two studies were conducted during this reporting period that we anticipate will be published in the next reporting period. In one study, we examined the neurochemical and neurotoxic effect of bath salts and trifluoromethyl ring-substituted analogs. These compounds are legal designer stimulant drugs. In addition, in collaboration with Dr. Huestis, weve found further evidence for the non-linear accumulation of MDMA in the rat, based on the simultaneous measurement of pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic parameters. This non-linear accumulation of drug is related to inhibition of MDMA metabolism, a mechanism that could contribute to the clinical toxicity of MDMA.